


"Wild Things"

by TheArsonistsTech



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArsonistsTech/pseuds/TheArsonistsTech
Summary: A bunch of oneshots for my ocs :) for writing practice.(I may add fandom stuff later if I'm feeling up to it.)





	"Wild Things"

**Author's Note:**

> Finished= [×]  
> Unfinished= [o]  
> Not even started= [-]

Prompts  
____  
"Can you please come get me?" [o]

"I'm at the hospital." [-]

"Hey don't do that, you'll hurt yourself." [-]

"How long has it been since you slept?" [-]

"You're burning up." [-]

"No, don't cry, I hate when you cry." [-]

"Because nobody cares about me!" [-]

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." [-]

"I'm not going to leave you. You're never going to have to suffer by yourself again." [-]

"Don't touch me!" [-]


End file.
